


Sleepy Kaneki

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :3, Angst, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, cuteness, sleepy kaneki, this knda hurts yet its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleepy Kaneki just wants to hold his sunshine one last time before he goes to the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Based just before Kaneki goes missing on Hide.

Hide sighed as he came back into his room all showered and clean to see Kaneki sleeping soundly on his bed with some book he had managed to find in Hide’s room. The black haired boy’s eye patch had slipped off and his usually neat hair was sprawled against his pillow.

The sight had Hide filled with warmth and love for his cherished friend, he had been worried for the past week ever since the ‘car accident’ the two had gotten into, Kaneki had been distant and acting strange until tonight, he had suddenly asked to come over.

“Kaneki” Hide gently called, he stepped over the Xbox controllers that were on his floor and stood beside Kaneki, gently he gave a small shove to the boy on the bed who only grunted and rolled away. Laughing silently to himself,Hide smiled gently at the latter; only in his sleep Kaneki could be rude. “Kanekiiiii” Hide whined a bit louder now, he took the book from Kaneki’s hands hoping that would wake him up when it didn’t, he pouted childishly. Why did the guy have to be so stubborn in his sleep?

“Grrr” Kaneki softly growled in his sleep causing Hide to jump a little, “did you just growl at me?” he questioned to no one in an amused tone of voice, grinning now, Hide kneeled on the bit of space on the bed Kaneki’s small body had left, he positioned himself over Kaneki to get a clear view of his gentle looking face.

“Pssssst wake up, you needa shower, man” Hide whispered directly into Kaneki’s ear , Hide pulled back to position himself onto one hand and poked Kaneki’s soft cheek. At this touch Kaneki lazily swiped at the finger on his cheek. “Duuuuuuuuuuuuude” Hide whined even louder hating the fact that Kaneki was a deep sleeper.

“Sunshine” Kaneki mumbled, reaching out his small hand he gripped Hide’s bare forearm and pulled the boy down in front of him. Hide froze in place as he now faced his sleeping best friend. He hadn’t planned for this and Kaneki had never done this before.

“Kaneki?” Hide called once again, this time Kaneki’s eyes opened groggily with sleep whirling in them, Hide gulped and restrained himself from cringing when he saw the one ghoul eye Kaneki had at the moment.

“You’re my sunshine, Hide” the other mumbled softly, he tiredly pulled Hide to his chest and held him close. “You alright?” the bleached blond asked feeling worry eat away at him, he knew Kaneki was hiding so much more and the ghoul eye staring at him with so many emotions right now, was proof.

“Yeah ha-ha” he scratched his chin before continuing, “Jus-just let me do this, please. Hide” Kaneki asked in a polite voice but with a firm tone laced with a tone of something else, he sounded as if he wanted to cry and that hurt Hide.

“Any reason?”

Pushing away the hair on his forehead and gently nuzzling the crook of Hide’s neck, Kaneki softly answered “I have to be without my sunshine for a while and it’s going to be dark.”

After that night of cuddling and Kaneki being out of character, Hide wasn’t surprised when Kaneki went missing a few days later.


End file.
